Through Music will Bridges Forge
by Siluetta
Summary: AU[KagSess]Kagome, a music major at Tokyo University, meets one, Sesshoumaru, and their fates become entwined through a shared passion. {Ch3 - Silence descended between the two wondering souls; unvoiced questions countered by wordless answers.}
1. Prelude

A/N: This fic is set in Tokyo, Japan and has a lot to do with Tokyo University. Now, I've never lived in Japan, nor have I ever been there, so I don't how the university system works. That said; please forgive any discrepancies that occur within the fic, such as the description of the environment, the classes, the timetable etc. Or, alternatively, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it. Alrighty, that's all I have to say… Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. It's all Rumiko Takahashi's. I'm just borrowing (much to my dismay). ^_^;;

**Through Music will Bridges Forge**

Chapter 1 - Prelude

The rain fell as crystal droplets from the moonlit sky. Lightly tapping against the slightly parted windows, they ran a trickling stream along its side. A slight breeze blew into the room, bringing with it the scent of ozone, while gently ruffling the tresses of the ebony-haired girl seated within.

Unaware, her body swayed of its own volition as her fingers flew across the rows of ebony and ivory. Music poured forth, and within it, one could sense her desires, her hopes, and her passion. On and on it went, lifting the nonexistent listener higher and higher, until her fingers abruptly slowed, trickling into a gentle finale. The wind sighed. It was over. 

Opening her cerulean eyes, she focused once again upon her surroundings. 'Why is the room so cold?' she thought irritably. She always felt rather moody afterwards. The piano lulled her into a fantasy world, one where the possibilities were endless and everything could be controlled from beneath her fingertips. The real world was quite different, and the conclusion of the score brought it all crashing down on her. Of course she was annoyed.

Eyes flickering quickly around the room, they came to rest upon the partly open window. With a groan, she rose to her feet, wincing as she stepped upon the partly damp floor, and slipped it shut. A swift glance at the clock hanging above her piano revealed that it was well after midnight. She should get to sleep soon if she expected to wake up early enough for her daily two hour commute.

With a shake of her head, Higurashi Kagome strode out of the living room and towards her bedroom. A fond smile touched her lips as she gazed briefly at a picture of her family. Mother, Souta, grandpa, her lips formed the words. 'At least I'm not disturbing anyone anymore,' she thought as sleep overtook her. 

* * * * *

The insistent beeping of the alarm clock woke her. 'Arg, impossible, I just fell asleep… it can't be 5 am already!' were her groggy first thoughts. Cracking open an eye, she peeked at the offending device. Bold, red numbers stared unblinkingly back at her. 

5:30

"Aaaah!" shrieked Kagome as she bolted out of bed. 

Running a brush roughly through her hair, she sprang into the living room, wildly stuffed all her books into her bag, dropped the brush on the floor, and was out the door in a blink of an eye. 

"Oh please, please, please don't have left yet," she muttered as she raced towards the bus stop. It wouldn't do to be late on her first day. She was in luck; the bus was just pulling in. Thanking the fates, she hurried onto the bus, smiled at the driver, then sat down gratefully near the back. The few people already onboard gazed at her curiously, then returned to their own thoughts.

As the vehicle rolled along, she allowed herself to relax and her mind wandered. Her life had changed so drastically within the past few months. She had graduated, top of her class no less, and moved away from her family in order to start university. With her grandfather's help, she had managed to find a lovely one-bedroom apartment where she currently resided. It was a little far from Tokyo University, where she was now attending, but she knew she was one of the lucky ones. To her mother's initial dismay, Kagome had decided to major in music; the piano to be exact. Her mother had pleaded with her to reconsider; giving her all sorts of reasons - other professions would give much better pay, it wasn't the most practical thing occupation, her grades were high enough to get into the most fought-for fields - but her heart was set. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved music. It had been her friend when she needed one, her emotional outlet, her escape. Upon seeing her conviction, her mother had reluctantly conceded. Kagome still remembered the pensive look her mother had given her, but her words were sincere. 

"I'm still not sure you're being practical," she had confessed, "but you've grown up. You've never been one to make rash decisions, and if this is what you want, then I want it too. I want you to be happy." A warm smile lighted Kagome's face at the memory.

"…hello?! I'm talking to you here! Move over wench!" A rather caustic voice interrupted her private musings. She snapped out of her reverie and glared at the young man standing belligerently before her.

"What do you want?" she retorted, before she could stop herself; temper flaring to match his, while her eyes took in his rather unusual appearance. Long, silver hair cascaded down his back and his golden eyes glowed with irritation.

"What, are you deaf?! I said, 'move over!' What part of that don't you get?!" he hissed. 

Kagome looked around, startled. The bus had filled up and the seat beside her was the only one left. 

"Oh… um… gomen." she stammered sheepishly, a faint blush painting her cheeks. Hastily, she stood up and shifted closer to the window.

"Feh" was the only response as he slumped onto the seat beside her.

Kagome's anger reignited. 'What an arrogant, stuck-up jerk!' she thought as she resolutely turned her face away from him and glared out the window. Theirs was a frosty silence, contrasting sharply with the chatter of the passengers.

* * * * *

"Final stop, Tokyo University. That's Tokyo University. Would all passengers please exit the bus. Thank you… and have a nice day!" the cheery voice of the driver rang out from the front.

Without a backward glance, the silver-haired young man turned on his heel and left. 'Hmph!' thought Kagome, 'someone should really teach him some manners!' as she trailed after him. 

All thoughts of her rude companion fled as she took in her surroundings. Tokyo University was so beautiful! Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, immersing herself in her new environment. Opening them again, she beamed at nobody in particular and set off in search of her classroom.

* * * * *

Takeda Inuyasha scowled. Here he was, his first day at the most prestigious university in Japan, and all he could think about was his stupid brother. 'Why can't you just disappear already?' he thought savagely. Now they were once again on the same campus and he didn't like it one bit. 

To make things worse, he'd had to take public transportation to school today. One such as he should be above such demeaning actions. But his idiot brother had taken the car, having left before him, and the family driver was on sick leave. His mind returned to the girl that had sat next to him. 'Perhaps he shouldn't have been so rude,' he reflected, 'but she had behaved like such a baka! Sitting there so serenely…' Okay fine! So he'd wanted to spread his bad mood, but who could blame him. After all, misery does so love company…

Shooting a disgusted look at a nearby girl, who squeaked and ran off, he marched towards his first class. As much as it may amaze some, due to his gruff exterior, music was his passion…

And he looked forward to it.

* * * * *

The silver-haired man stood in the middle of the great hall. He let the quiet of the room wash over him and tried to make the most of it. No doubt it would soon be broken by the pointless chatter of snivelling idiots who fancied themselves musicians. He doubted it. He, Sesshoumaru, knew what a true musician was, and they were few and far between. 'At least I will have the pleasure of terrorizing the freshman,' he thought as a rather sadistic expression crossed his face. He was a senior and he knew the power he held.

For it was his final year in these sacred halls. Soon he would be free, thrust into the world of business, following in his father's footsteps. The thought gave him a bittersweet taste. He would be forced to do things he, in all honesty, couldn't care less for. 'It matters not,' he chided himself sternly, 'you've studied business for the past three years and that is what you shall do. You have responsibilities, unlike that childish brother of yours. _He has no obligations, _he_ has freed-' Sesshoumaru ruthlessly cut off that line of thought before it got out of hand. He turned to the more pleasant side of life. Because of his hard work in the past three years, he'd fulfilled the requirements for business early, and would now be studying his true love, if ever he had one, the art of music._

* * * * *

Walking along a path lined by sakura trees, Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. She'd passed this same building at least three times now! It was time she admitted the inevitable. She was lost. It was to be expected, she supposed, she'd never had a very good sense of direction. Lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she scanned the area for anyone who looked to be a returning student. 'There!' she thought, relieved. A girl with long, dark tresses sat quietly upon a nearby bench, apparently engrossed in her reading.

"Excuse me," began Kagome, a hint of desperation in her tone, "could you tell me where the music building is please?"

The girl looked up, a slight smile gracing her features.

"Certainly," she responded politely, "It's actually quite a distance from here, but I happen to be heading there myself. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh, thank you so much! I thought I'd never be able to find my way around this maze that is Tokyo University!" Kagome confessed, laughing, "I'm Higurashi Kagome; it's nice to meet you."

"Okinawa Sango, likewise," she responded, "I'm assuming this is your first year here, Higurashi-san?"

"Oh yes, it is indeed. I'm majoring in music, but the building is just so… elusive!" Kagome proclaimed with a grin, "But please, call me Kagome."

Sango couldn't help but smile. The girl was so cheerful and open!

"Alright Kagome," she laughed, "It's actually my first year here too. I just happen to know my way around campus because my family and I have visited quite a few times. Now, it feels a little surreal, actually being a student here."

"Oh! In that case, maybe we're in some of the same classes! Though I must say, you seem older…"

Chattering happily, the two girls headed towards their mutual destination

* * * * *

Inuyasha trudged into the classroom and flopped into a seat in the front row. 'Geez, it had been harder to find this place than I'd expected.' Turning around, he surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. The room was a common lecture hall; the professor would stand in the front, while the seats were placed on a slight upward slant so the students in the back wouldn't have an obstructed view. His golden eyes peered disinterestedly at the few students who had already arrived, dismissing them with an air of superiority, when a flash of silver abruptly caught his eye.

"Sesshoumaru" he growled under his breath. 'What was that bastard doing here? He couldn't be taking a music class as well, could he? He couldn't be taking _this music class could he?'_

At that precise moment Sesshoumaru looked down from his position in the back, as though he had heard his name uttered, though, from such a distance, it was impossible. He was silent; the look he shot his brother delivering the message perfectly. Said look was charged with cold hatred, strong enough to stun a lesser being with shock. But not Inuyasha; Inuyasha had been through these sparring matches with his brother his whole life. He responded with his own glare; a heated glower filled with suppressed fury. 

'So, big brother thought he would upstage me again, did he?' Inuyasha thought bitterly, 'Always so perfect, always doing everything right. Well I'll show him! I got into this university without any help from father despite what he may think. His stupid little brother is about to give him the biggest surprise of his whole god-damned life.'

They broke off eye contact as more students began trickling into the room.

* * * * *

Sango and Kagome stepped into the room with the last tide of students. 'Hrm,' Kagome noted curiously, 'we seem to be one of the last students here.' She cleared her head of the thought and trailed after Sango, who had taken a seat in the front row, one of the few remaining. Quickly, she slipped into place beside her just as the professor entered the room. He was a diminutive figure, but the air around him couldn't be mistaken for anything other than authority.

"Oh…" she murmured softly. 

She didn't notice the surprised glance of the silver-haired young man beside her.

* * * * *

Myouga-sensei walked into the lecture hall and surveyed his two hundred-or-so students. They looked to be a good batch, though one never knew these days. He smiled inwardly as he spotted the two flashes of silver. Those two brothers were so alike; it was a pity they didn't get along. Well, this would be the best chance they had of resolving their differences. It had been no coincidence that their schedules were virtually identical. Their father, Takeda Inutaisho, an old friend of his, had specifically requested it of the university, hoping to bridge the void between them before Sesshoumaru came to him to learn the nuances of the business world. Their father was a wise one, for he knew the importance of firm bonds before entering the ever-competitive atmosphere of large corporations. Perhaps, perhaps, the binding power of music is just what they need… Upon seeing that he'd captured the attention of the mass of students, Myouga-sensei cleared his throat.

"Good morning. As I'm sure you're all well aware, you have chosen to come here to study music history. Seeing as though this is a requirement for those wishing to complete a degree in music, I am certain you will all want to achieve results that reflect the best of your ability. Unlike most other classes in the music curriculum, the criterion for this course is relatively straightforward…"

He continued, while the students regarded him with all manner of expression on their youthful faces. His wrinkled gaze returned to Sesshoumaru, noting his apparent disinterest, then on Inuyasha, following his eyes to his object of interest. Why, the young girl held a remarkable resemblance to his niece. 'Yes,' he decided, 'this would be an interesting year indeed.'

* * * * *

"Whew!" exclaimed Kagome as the lecture came to its conclusion. "Myouga-sensei appears to be rather strict, ne?"

"Hai," observed Sango quietly, "But, he is also very knowledgeable. We will learn much from him."

Smiling her agreement, Kagome gathered her books and stood up. She turned, getting ready to leave, when her eyes met golden ones. 'It's that guy from the bus!' she thought crossly, 'of all the rotten luck… has he been staring at me this whole time?!' To her astonishment, the young man most obviously eyed her from head to toe, then remarked condescendingly,

"You aren't as pretty as she is."

"…?!"

"Kagome?" Sango's voice interrupted her, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes, of course! Let's go!" Throwing a glance behind her that was now puzzled as well as angry, Kagome and Sango headed towards their next class: performance.

* * * * *

The room was much warmer than the history lecture hall; it had an air of closeness and friendly intimacy. 'So everyone would be comfortable, to minimize the nervousness that comes with performing,' marvelled Sango, as she appreciated the subtlety of the décor. The chairs formed a semi-circle around the make-shift stage. It was obvious performance classes were much smaller in size, as there were only about twenty seats. 

The classroom quickly filled up. Her eyes were drawn to a black-haired young man who had a mini ponytail trailing down his neck. Stylish sunglasses covered his eyes despite the fact that they were indoors. 'Oh great,' she sighed, 'one of those 'dark artist' types. How cliché.' Little did she know that he was anything but. 

Soon, all the students appeared to have arrived. They sat silently in their seats, staring blankly ahead, and waiting for the arrival of their teacher. A quiet blanketed the room until the entrance of the sensei, whose appearance sparked a surge of whispers.

She, like Myouga-sensei, was old, but that wasn't the odd aspect of her guise. It was the fact that she sported a black eye-patch. 'Like a pirate,' Sango mulled with an inaudible chuckle. Her other eye, however, belied her ancient appearance. It gleamed with intelligence and good-humour, giving a hint of the wisdom and strength beneath. She spoke, the gravely sound projecting to the far corners of the room.

"I am Kaede-sensei, and I will be your performance teacher. Although your private instrumental lessons will be taught by other instructors, who specialize in your area, I am the one who will be putting together the group performances and recitals. I'm sure you remember me from your auditions."

A few students nodded in response.

"You are all highly capable musicians and I hope to see the true extent of your abilities. Now, in order for us to become acquainted with one another, I would like each of you to stand up, state your name, and the instrument you specialize in. This will give you a better idea of the types of group pieces you will be practicing, though I will tell you in advance that everyone here is either a keyboard or strings player."

She gestured towards a young woman seated closest to the door. 

"Please, do begin."

She cleared her throat and said hesitantly,

"I am Takahashi Yuka, a pianist."

The girl next to her smiled and continued,

"Kobayashi Emiko; I play the piano."

And so it went on.

"Watanabe Miroku, I call the devil's instrument my own… the violin," the pony-tailed young man proclaimed with a flourish and a wink at the young lady beside him. 'Oh, so he's a playboy,' Sango thought with a grimace.

"Takeda Inuyasha, cello," came a gruff voice. Sango looked curiously to Kagome as she stiffened with surprise.

"Matsumoto Kouga, cello."

It was her turn.

"I am Okinawa Sango, the viola is my instrument," she said with dignity, catching the glance Watanabe-san shot her way.

"Higurashi Kagome, piano," recited Sango's new friend.

"I, Takeda Sesshoumaru, am a violinist," a frigid voice stated. 'Brothers?' Sango wondered inquisitively, looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The family resemblance was blatantly obvious. 'Yep,' she decided, 'definitely brothers.'

The list went on, ending with a little boy who looked far too young to be in university.

"Ito, Shippou, the viola."

Kaede-sensei clapped her hands, effectively bringing all eyes back to her person. 

"Wonderful, we have a good distribution of the instruments. Now, most of you have private lessons every afternoon, so I may a well talk about your first project, a group performance. You will be organized into sets of two to four people, depending on the piece you perform. After your sessions with your private instructors this afternoon, they will let me know in further detail about your style and ability, for there is always some variation, and you will know your partners tomorrow. I suggest this group performance be taken seriously as it will be presented at the winter festival. Now then…"

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru walked towards the cafeteria, slightly disgusted. He despised group performances. In the past the other 'musicians', he thought the word with a sneer, had never been up to his level. He doubted this assemblage of students would be any different. He, Sesshoumaru, is, and would always be, superior. 

He spotted sunlight glinting off hair so like his own some distance ahead of him. Following his brother's line of vision, he noticed the two girls Inuyasha was apparently following. 'Oh, Inuyasha,' he mocked silently, 'do you so quickly replace one infatuation with another? Kikyou led you around like a dog on a leash, but now that she's gone, are you so frantically searching for a new master?'

His disgust grew.

* * * * *

Inuyasha was annoyed. He didn't like the obsession he was beginning to develop towards the Higurashi girl. Despite what he had said to her earlier, he still couldn't shake off her astonishing similarity with Kikyou. Were they related somehow? He had to find out.

He followed them into the cafeteria, and quickly placed an order. Out of the corner of his eye, he determined where the two girls where sitting. Grabbing his food, he headed towards their table and sat down, ignoring their curious stares. What did he care what two wimpy girls thought? He wasn't prepared for the row that was coming his way.

* * * * *

Miroku entered the cafeteria. He thanked his lucky stars. Inuyasha, his good ol' comrade-in-arms (well, sort of) in middle school, had somehow ended up in the same class as himself in university. It would be good to have a reunion of sorts. 

He spotted Inuyasha beside two other girls he'd noticed from his performance class. One, in particular stood out. Okinawa had spoken with such stateliness; she'd made the simple introduction something more…

As he approached the table, he plastered his best charming smile on his face, all the while silently practicing his favourite 'pick-up' line, 'Sango-chan, would you bear my child?'

* * * * *

A shriek rang out, briefly catching the attention of the other students. The moment passed, and most looked away, once again engrossed in their individual conversations. One, however, did not. Sesshoumaru discretely scrutinized the group, a shadow of surprise flickering in his pale golden eyes. The Okinawa girl had slapped Miroku, hard. A red handprint was flawless evidence of that, perfectly imprinted on his face. 'Hm,' he thought disinterestedly, instead turning his piercing gaze towards the two who held more of his curiosity. Kikyou's double had snapped her mouth shut and was staring at Miroku in shock. Inuyasha looked disgusted. As for Miroku himself… he was grinning like an idiot.

As if recovering himself, Inuyasha blinked and turned to the girl beside her.

"What are you to Kikyou?" his brother demanded hotly. 

The girl looked startled. 

"Kikyou…?"

"Yeah, wench! Now spit it out!?" Though the words were spoken rudely, Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears caught the twinge of genuine curiosity behind them.  'Tactless, as usual,' he thought disparagingly.

The girl seemed to have reached her limit. 

"Okay, I don't know who you are, I've never seen you before today, and you just take the liberty of walking up to me and demanding things of me.  Whether or not I know this Kikyou person which I don't, by the way, is none of your business! My name is Kagome, hear that? Ka-Go-Me! I have no relation whatsoever to this girl you're so hung-up on! And I have never seen such a rude, arrogant, stuck-up jerk!" she exploded, "Now, if you would just leave me alone, I would like to try to have a pleasant lunch."

With that she turned away with an air of superiority, clearly dismissing him. 'She has fire,' Sesshoumaru mused, a spark of interest lighting his eyes, 'perhaps the resemblance to Kikyou is purely superficial.'

He returned his watchful gaze back to his brother and realized he was staring at… _Kagome, flabbergasted._

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru muttered impatiently. Enough was enough. Straightening, he walked smoothly to where the little group were seated.

* * * * *

"Why, has the mutt lost his way?" a cold voice rang out mockingly from behind her, effectively breaking the tension at the table. "Oh, look how quickly he searches for a new master. Disgraceful."

Kagome whirled around, regarding the speaker with astonishment, the world falling away as she met his eyes. 'What an unusual shade,' she thought distantly, then more coherently, 'He's… beautiful! Can a guy be pretty? Handsome isn't the right word… his features are far too exquisite…" She shook herself mentally, berating herself for her lack of attention. Catching the smirk he sent her way as he noted her reaction, she frowned, 'Or perhaps he's just like his arrogant brother.' 

For she too had noticed the striking similarities between the two. 

Inuyasha stood up, a low growl sounding from his throat.

"Sesshoumaru. What do you want? Get lost."

"Tsk, tsk. Now, is that any way to greet your senpai?" was the icy reply, "Show some respect."

A snarl was the only response.

Sesshoumaru raised a fine brow, "As crude as ever, I see, little brother. I only wished to bestow upon you some well-intentioned advice: do attempt to conduct yourself in a fitting manner. You actions will reflect poorly upon the family name, and I, Sesshoumaru, will not tolerate anyone who dares such a thing." 

Inuyasha stiffened.

With a last glance at those assembled, he swept out of the cafeteria. All eyes followed his departure.

* * * * *

Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder, catching her attention. 

"I'm going to the private music lessons now. I hope to see you afterwards," she whispered, all the while never taking her eyes off Miroku; she didn't trust him, not one bit.

Said person smiled widely at her, apparently having overheard. 

"Why, my dear Sango, allow me to escort you!" 

He received no response as Sango ducked her head, fighting the urge to beat the smile off his face, and stalked off. 

"Sango!" he called as he hurried after her.

* * * * *

Kagome chuckled slightly with amusement, and then checked her wristwatch. It was almost time for her lesson also. She looked at Inuyasha and hesitated. Though she was still fuming, she had felt a tinge of compassion upon hearing Sesshoumaru's words. It can't be easy having an older brother like that.

"Um… Inuyasha, about what your brother said. It was unkind of him, you..."

Inuyasha cut her off before she could finish, "Feh! I don't care what that stuck-up son of a bitch says!" 

"Oh... of course." Kagome nonetheless gave him a gentle smile before leaving. As it was, she missed the look of wonder which flickered across his face.

* * * * *

'Here it is!' Kagome thought cheerily. She had found this building with little problem. Entering the music room, she smiled as she saw the baby grand sitting in the middle. The rest of the room was starkly, but tastefully decorated. The floors were made of a semi-reflective surface; the walls whitewashed and bare. A full-length mirror lined one wall, suggesting that this perhaps had once been a dance hall. Nevertheless, one's eyes were immediately drawn to the instrument that graced the area.

Unable to resist, she walked up to it and played a quick scale, taking in the feel of the piano, eyes widening with pleasure at the rich, velvety tone that sounded. It was so unlike her own, which had a lighter sound, sparkling and clear. No, this was darker, more subtle, with warm undertones. 

Wishing to further acquaint herself with the instrument, she began the opening measures of Tchaikovsky's 'June'. Kagome began, softly, almost tenderly, allowing the resonance to wash over her. Continuing with gentle crescendo, the sound now filled the hall. Eyes snapping with electricity as she reached the climax, her fingers blurred over the keys, changing to mood to one with a certain amount of urgency, and then abruptly slowing down once more with a long series of trills. She was about to resume the original melody when the sound of clapping assaulted her ears.

Turning around, she took in the man standing beside the door. He couldn't have been older than mid-twenties. 

"Good afternoon, I am Naraku-sensei, your piano instructor. You are Higurashi-san, am I correct?"

Numbly, she nodded. 

"That was quite the performance. I am pleased. You have passion," his eyes changed subtly as he said the words, sweeping over her figure, causing her shift uncomfortably, "fire."

"Ar-Arigatou, Naraku-sensei."    

* * * * *

Lost in thought, Kagome absentmindedly picked up her books, gently lowering the piano lid. Naraku-sensei was gone, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about him, but something in the way he looked at her made her nervous. An involuntary shiver passed through her spine as she recalled the subtleties of his behaviour. The slight touches on her arm, the whisper of his breath by her ear as she played. Brushing it off, Kagome told herself that she was being ridiculous, 'After all, you hardly know the man! And, he's hardly done anything to warrant such an attitude. Besides, his skill as a musician is amazing.' She'd been left in awe as Naraku-sensei had briefly demonstrated how a slight change in the movement of the hands could make quite a significant difference to the listener. But… all the changes he had made caused the music to take on a rather, well, menacing, for lack of a better word, quality. It was very captivating.

Smiling to herself as she once again glanced at the piano, she whispered, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

With that she exited, blissfully unaware of the dark figure standing in the corner, watching her every move.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru sneered at the woman standing next to him. He realized he probably should show more respect, she was, after all, his     sensei. But he couldn't help it. It was not in his nature to be patient to people like her. Incompetent, snivelling, she was dull with no appreciation for the finer aspects of the art. He realized, with a pang of disappointment, that his hopes of actually learning something were once again out the window.

Perhaps, just perhaps, the group performances wouldn't be as bad as he expected. Maybe, there was a musician who could outshine him. Despite all appearances to the contrary, Sesshoumaru wanted someone to beat him, to show that he hadn't reached the pinnacle of his abilities. He wanted someone to guide him to new heights, begging to be explored.

As soon as the woman had finished speaking, dismissing him, he stood and walked out the room, leaving a very flustered sensei behind. He stepped into the open air and almost smiled at the beauty of the sunlight filtering through the trees. Taking his time, he glided along the well-worth path, his mind focused solely upon the serenity around him. Thoughts of the troubles of life fled his mind as he purged it of trivialities, content, for the moment, to simply be. 

CRASH!

Sesshoumaru would have stumbled had it not been for his inordinately quick reflexes. He righted himself, drawing up to his full height, and glared coldly at the offender who had dared to run into him. The girl was still crouched on the ground, swiftly picking up her scattered books, all the while mumbling soft words of apology. Ignoring them, he stood to the side, frigid and aloof, waiting for her acknowledgement.

To his ire, she didn't even look up. Clearly distracted, she instead bowed to him with another quiet apology before walking off, never once looking at him. As she passed by, he couldn't conceal the fleeting expression of astonishment.

Cerulean eyes...

Melodious voice... 

The pieces clicked.

_Kagome_.

* * * * *

"Watanabe-san," Sango breathed, desperately fighting the urge to… dare she do it again? 

"Get your hand off me."

"Hm?" Miroku had what he knew to be the most annoying expression on his face, one of mild curiosity and genuine innocence.

SLAP!

She dared.

And just like that, Miroku was left rubbing his cheek with a slight grimace. 'Darn, that girl can hit,' he thought, with a sort of masochistic admiration, 'I do so love a challenge.' 

And with that he hastened towards her, now more determined than ever.

* * * * *

Sango sighed. Watanabe-san had cornered her right after her viola lesson. Could she never get rid of him? She cautiously glanced behind her out of the corner of her eye and face faulted. Nope, apparently not. He was still there. Couldn't he just take a hint and leave her alone?

Spotting Kagome in the distance, she ran up to her, hoping her presence would put a dampener on Watanabe's lecherous tendencies. Coming closer, she frowned; Kagome looked as though she were lost in her own little world.

"Kagome?" 

The ebony-haired girl looked up. 

"Oh! Sango! How was your lesson?" she enquired courteously.

"It was quite good. I think I shall enjoy myself in the days to come. How was your lesson?"

No response.

"Kagome?"

Still nothing. Sango paused. 

"But the sensei is rather strange, did I mention? He believes he's a leprechaun!"

...

"Kagome?" She bent over and waved her hand before Kagome's face, her expression almost comical.

"Hm? Oh, that's nice."

Sango sighed; there was no point trying to talk to her now. Her friend was distracted. She only hoped that Kagome would come to her if ever the need arose.

* * * * *

Kagome smiled softly to herself as she stepped onto to bus. It was already dark. She didn't mind it one bit; Tokyo was beautiful at night, and she'd always felt an affinity towards the tranquillity of darkness. The lights shimmered, a secular star field, filled with contemporary magic. 'Urban allure', she mused. It had been a busy, but satisfying day. 

Her life had been enriched with the discovery of numerous souls, all of whom shared her deepest passion.

Sango… the poised young woman with eyes that shone with wisdom beyond her years

Inuyasha… brazen and gruff, and yet...

Sesshoumaru… one of exquisite beauty and icy aloofness, whose eyes burned as molten amber.

And finally, she shuddered slightly,

Naraku-sensei... the dark shadow, like the serpent who tempted Eve with the apple... but so abundantly endowed with musical affluence.

Nevertheless, something about him disturbed her deeply. It was as though the deepest recesses of her soul cried out in rebellion, expressing its desire to be away from him. It was ridiculous really; Naraku-sensei was exceptionally at what he taught. She could easily see why he had gotten the position, and she refused to let her childishness get in the way of her learning. 

She looked up as she reached home. 

Yes, she would enjoy whatever experiences life had in store for her. She hummed a lively tune as she stepped inside, going about her duties. Perhaps, she would even find someone who would understand her fervent devotion to music. Her expression darkened a moment, _he_ never had. Kagome sighed as her watch beeped. Midnight. The day had come to an end.

She closed her eyes, snuggling beneath the covers, and the world went black.

* * * *

A shadowed figure stood, staring by a tall glass window, eyes fixed upon the outside world. Droplets of water seeped from the sky, before rain began to fall in earnest, pounding against the unsuspected earth in torrents. In the distance a brief flash of lightening brightened the sky and in that moment, Naraku's expression could be seen by any random passers-by. 

His eyes were narrowed, glowing almost scarlet, while his mouth twisted into a grotesque parody of a smile. She would not escape him; she was only human, after all. It was by pure chance that he had found her, and he was not letting her go. It was only a matter of time…

'Music is well said to be the speech of angels.'*

'And I believe I've just found one.'

A/N: I hope it's believable that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru are all interested in music. I wanted them to study something different, because although taking classes on Feudal Japan would be the most conceivable, I wanted to connect them with music somehow; which I adore, but the way. ^_^ 

*Quote by Thomas Carlyle. 

Oh, and the last little section was actually a part of a much later chapter, but I decided to try and speed this fic up a bit. :D

Anyway, I've reposted this, and revised it. However, since it was taken off ff.net for some reason, I'm going to be editing the others chapters a bit as well before posting them. Good news is, some of the following chapters have already been written, so I should be updating quite frequently.

As always, please review, your opinion is greatly valued! That and, reviews always motivate me to get out the next chapter. Also, if you would like to be emailed about updates, just mention that in your review. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	2. Scherzando

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks for the support everyone. It made me feel a lot better. ^_^

Fanfiction.net:

Kousagi-chan - Yes, there's the chance that it resembles some other fics. However, this is the second time I've posted this (with some changes; the first time was a few months ago) but it was removed, so this is a repost. I'm hoping that the fic you read which was familiar was this fic, the original version. ^_~ In any case, if you do come across another fic that is really similar to this one please let me know! ^_^

Blackfire Hell Demon - Yay! A fellow pianist! ^_~ Yep, I also play the piano. I'm in grade 10 (I assume you're referring to Royal Conservatory?) Wow! ARCT1, you must a pretty darn good pianist! ^_~ Are you also from Canada? I was under the impression that, correct me if I'm wrong, Royal Conservatory was only in Canada. Glad you liked the story, and thanks for reviewing!

DumbAssPunk - Aww... thanks so much for the support! -sniffles- Your review made me feel tons better! I was actually considering discontinuing this fic (or at least not posting it on ff.net anymore), but what you said really helped. Anyway, it meant a lot and I'm glad someone believes me when I say that I didn't copy this fic from someone else. I'm flattered that you liked this fic. :D Once again, domo arigatou! ^^

Eisei Pika-ki - Ah, thanks for the encouragement! If you don't mind me asking, what are the other two fics called (if you remember)? I'd just like to take a quick read of them and make sure I don't copy something. I'd hate for something like this to happen again. ^^;; Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Divine Discontent - Thank you very muchly for your kind words. They made me feel much better about this fic and writing fanfics in general. This whole thing was getting rather depressing, so what you said was much appreciated! As for your advice about mediaminer, you'll now find this fic there as well! (Under the same penname.) Thanks again! ^_^

Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom - I'm glad this is original to you. :D Thanks for reviewing and I'm thrilled that you liked it! ^_^

Sesshyangel - Heh, if you don't mind me saying so, I have a theory about how that could be. You see, I had five chapters posted of this fic as well, but then it was removed by ff.net. I still uncertain as to the reason. ^^; So, when I could post again, I combined the first two or three chapters and edited them slightly to form the first chapter. The original version of this was actually posted a few months ago. The next few chapters are also already written, but I'll probably be revising them. Anyway, correct me if I'm wrong, but I just came up with this idea because I might've received a review from you before for this fic. Not quite sure though... but your name seems familiar. ^_^ At least, I hope that's the case. Thanks for reviewing!

CelestialStar6 - Thanks so much for the encouragement and I'm glad you like the story. ^_^ It's reviews like these that make me want to continue! 

SuzumiTenshi - Naraku? Yes, I suppose he is yummy, in his own dark, evil-mastermind kind of way. ^_~ Aye aye! The next chapter is now out! :D Thanks for the review. 

Mediaminer.org:

Medatsu - Thanks so much for the wonderful review! I hope this continuation lives up to your expectations. ^_^

RED DAY - No worries there. This story will definitely stick to the Sess/Kag pairing. There are some wonderful Inu/Kag fics out there that I've read, but I just personally prefer Sess/Kag. Besides, how can you not love Fluffy to little bits? ;p Thanks for reviewing!

Hello, Hi, Goodbye - I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading! I hope you'll continue to read (and review, of course ^_~).

sakura yamakawa - It is now updated! Hope your pillow didn't get too ragged there. ^_~ Arigatou!

**Through Music will Bridges Forge**

Chapter 2 - Scherzando

Kaede-sensei smiled benevolently upon her students. They held their breaths, tension and anticipation visible in every line of their bodies. Her kind eyes wrinkled with amusement as the class hushed, waiting for her much anticipated announcement.

"Your instructors have told me good things about you all. The following groups are based on their comments and my own view of your abilities."

Silence greeted her.

"Now then…"

* * * * *

'Talk about déjà vu.' Kagome thought dazedly. Having had arrived early for practice, she hadn't been able to resist the temptation of running her fingers lightly over the smooth surface of the keys, the resulting mellow tones delighting her senses. 

Once again Naraku-sensei had appeared in the doorway, silent as a shadow.

'How long has he been watching me?' she wondered. She never even would have noticed had it not been for the arrival of one of her two partners: Matsumoto Kouga. Upon his arrival, Naraku-sensei had shot her a look charged with intensity, and, with a nod to Kouga, swiftly exited the room. Her sensei's odd behaviour caused her to unconsciously grit her teeth in frustration.

"Konnichiwa Higurashi-san." 

The friendly greeting caused her to automatically respond with a smile; the shadows dissipating from her thoughts. 

"Konnichiwa!" she replied cheerily.

She would be performing a piano trio by Mendelssohn*. Being a pianist, she usually played solo, so this group performance was quite refreshingly different. With a reflective expression, she looked around the room and wondered what melodious sounds it would soon be filled with. A slight tingle raced up her spine at the thoughts. The expectation was tremendous. 

She was distracted from her thoughts by the thud of a chair being dragged across the floor. Kouga grinned at her. 

"Oh, don't mind me;" he said with a careless wave of his hand, "I'm just setting up. I'm the cellist, by the way."

"Aa." Kagome acknowledged.

"Kagome," he paused meaningfully, "you're awfully cute, you know. You should be my woman."

Startled Kagome lifted her eyes to glance warily at him, only to catch the playful wink he shot her way. Shaking her head at his antics, but unable to suppress a grin, she rolled her eyes teasingly. His warmth was contagious.

"Well, we're early, but would you like to start practicing a bit?" Kagome asked.

"Certainly, Kagome-chan!"

She choked. Kagome-_chan_? She'd just met this guy! Ah well, she had a feeling telling him off would be of no avail. In fact, it might just encourage him. This place certainly had its share of flirtatious men!

"In that case, let's start." Kagome wouldn't let him faze her. 

A small smile tugged at her lips, but she quickly repressed it. She could play this game as well as he. Arching a brow, she coolly regarded him with a question in her eyes.

Seeing his nod, she lifted her hands and began.

* * * * *

A wide smile pasted itself on Kouga's rugged features. He nodded at her questioning glance, signalling his readiness. 

As the soft tones of the piano filled the room, the smile grew bigger. 'She's good!' he thought admiringly. 'And beautiful,' a little voice at the back of his head piped up. 'And beautiful' he agreed without hesitation. 

Kouga had had high hopes for this whole project, and it seemed like they were going to be met and then some. He cleared his mind as the trickling notes indicating the violin entrance reached his ears. 

He concentrated, imagining the sound of the phantom violin merging with the delicate timbre of the pianoforte. 

He waited.

And… without further ado…

Now.

The cello's deep tones joined Kagome's skilful playing.

* * * * *

A figure moved gracefully towards the practice room. His sharp ears caught the beginning strains of the Mendelssohn Trio. They had started without him? A twinge of annoyance flitted across his pristine features. No matter, it would give him a chance to gauge the abilities of his partners without their knowing. Such knowledge would be make him better prepared to face their foolishness.

He stood at the door, unnoticed by the two people inside, and was pleasantly surprised.

The girl, Kagome, was better than he'd thought. Though far from flawless, she gave the piece a most unique twist that was all her own. The potential for brilliance was there. Grudgingly he admitted that she'd greatly surpassed all the expectations he'd held for this musical venture; especially with it being the first session.

He felt a slight tug on his heartstrings at the violin entrance. He had a sudden urge to join her right then; he wanted the sounds of their two instruments to spiral, to unite, to complement the other in a splendid dance. Mentally berating himself for his foolishness, he quenched that desire, and continued to listen. 

A hint of displeasure settled over him at the beginning tones of the cello. The cellist was quite competent but he, Sesshoumaru, was the superior musician. Ah well, that was to be expected. He had always been the better among his peers.

Assessment complete, the icy mask clicked into place as he strode forward. It was time to make his presence known.

* * * * *

Kagome almost jumped out of her seat when a cold voice cut across the air.

"Higurashi-san and Matsumoto-san, I presume?"

She turned and for an instant that seemed an eternity, their gazes locked. Golden, golden eyes… she was falling into them, those pools of molten amber. 

Dimly, she heard Kouga's jovial response. 

"Hai. You are Takeda-san?"

Not waiting for a response he continued. 

"Well, come on! We've been waiting."

Without even bothering to look at Kouga, Sesshoumaru retrieved his violin from its case. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him; even his most minute movements were graceful, mesmerizing. 

What was she thinking?! Mentally kicking herself, Kagome blushed then turned away and stared resolutely at the piano. 

"Begin." Sesshoumaru's crisp voice cut through the air.

Automatically, she began the first tinkling notes.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru was inwardly amused. The girl seemed skittish around him. 

'Interesting,' he deliberated, 'this could prove most entertaining.'

Upon hearing his cue, he smoothly lifted his bow and drew it over the strings with all the skill and confidence of a master.

'Let's see what they think of this…'

* * * * *

Kagome almost stumbled over the notes at his entry. The guy was amazing! Unbelievable that under such a cool façade, for she was now sure it was just that - a façade, lay such a powerful musician. His technique was impeccable and the emotional responses he induced were great. She felt her heart soar with joy.

Kouga's cushioning bass…

Sesshoumaru's lilting resonance…

Her own mellow tones…

They melded into an incredible blend. 

She smiled softly. 

Mendelssohn was a genius. 

* * * * *

Sango couldn't help but clench her fists in frustration. A vein presented itself on her temple and she could feel the pending onslaught of a terrible headache. The fates were against her; she was sure of it! Of all the people she could have been placed with, that lecher, _Miroku_, had to be one of them. It was horrific; he would now have a legitimate excuse to seek her out. The thought made her tremble.

Ah well, perhaps the presence of the other students would incite him to actually exercise some restraint for once. She had been placed into a strings quartet with Miroku-san and two other students: Matsui Yura, also a violinist, and one of the two silver-haired men, Takeda Inuyasha. 

She hoped they would act as a dampener to Watanabe's most lecherous tendencies. As soon as she had the thought, she scoffed. 'Yeah, right… As if _anything could have such an effect on him.'_

* * * * *

Inuyasha ran for his life.

Okay, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but still… he ran. 

Panting, he sneaked a quick peek behind him.

'Was she gone yet?' he wondered frantically.

'There! Was that her?! Don't know, but I can't take the chance…' he lowered his head with a groan and continued to run.

Inuyasha had sprinted away from his fellow musicians as soon as the practice session had been over. He shuddered as he remembered the occurrences that had led up to his most undignified actions…

The session had started out well enough, that could not be denied. The four of them had assembled around the expected time and nothing was amiss. They had been grouped together to perform a very famous piece: Mozart's 'Eine kleine Nachtmusik'. They had practiced; he'd been pleasantly surprised with how good they sounded. Yes, indeed, all had been well, until everyone was about ready to leave…

"Takeda-san! You have the most lovely hair!"

Inuyasha jumped, startled at the comment. He quickly hid it behind his characteristic arrogance.

"What's it to you, wench?" he muttered gruffly, fully expecting the usual reaction of indignation and slight hurt.

Instead, he was shocked to feel a pair of hands running through his hair. 'What did that stupid girl think she was doing?!'

He hadn't been able to suppress the surprised 'yip' as she'd abruptly pulled out a single strand.

"Oh yes… lovely, lovely! You have such beautiful silver hair." She spun, gleefully, twirling the strand around her fingers.

Then, a maniacal smile graced her petite features…

"Let me have more…" she'd hissed.

That had been the last straw. Sure, Inuyasha was a brave guy; sure he could handle anything. But he couldn't handle crazy girls pulling out his hair!

He ran…

…and was still running.

…Until he crashed into something, or rather, someone.

He felt her begin to fall and instinctively reached out to steady her. Looking up, he almost panicked again when he noticed the dark hair. But no… it wasn't Yura.

'Thank goodness.' 

* * * * *

Kagome walked along the shady path, eyes clouded, lost in thought. It was evening, but her mind kept travelling back to a certain silver-haired someone, picturing the elegance and skill behind his movements. It was, for lack of a better word, entrancing.

She winced. For heaven's sake, she sounded like some silly schoolgirl!

She was startled out of his reverie by something very solid crashing into her. 

"Oomph!" Getting the wind knocked out of her lungs, she toppled backwards only to feel someone grab her arm and prevent her imminent fall. 

Cerulean eyes met golden ones. A light shock shot between them, causing them to jump and step away from each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

Kagome's anger flared at the provocation. 'He runs into me, and has the nerve to tell me to watch where I'm going?' she fumed, 'the jerk!'

Her eyes hardened, ready to give him a tongue-lashing.

"Gomen…"

Her jaw dropped; the tirade died in her throat. 'Did he just apologize?' she thought faintly. 'Maybe I misjudged him…'

"…wench."

She face-faulted. 'Maybe not.'

A moment passed in silence, their eyes never leaving each other. 

"Kagome," she said finally, "not wench… Kagome."

He opened his mouth for a rude retort when a dark-haired girl seemingly materialized behind Inuyasha.

"Oi, Inuyasha, what did you go and run away for? I only wanted a lock of your gorgeous hair…" she pouted.

The change was instantaneous and incredible.

Inuyasha turned beet red and began stuttering his excuses. Kagome was further surprised when he hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Yura! W-well, you can't have my hair. This… is my… ah… girlfriend! She likes my hair the way it is and… so you can't have it!"

Kagome twitched. She was a volcano, just waiting to erupt. With a strength she didn't know she even possessed she shoved Inuyasha away from her. 

"What the hell are you talking about, baka?! You are _not my boyfriend! I would never take someone as… as arrogant as you!"_

"Oh goodie! Then come here… Inuyasha." Yura practically purred her delight.

Inuyasha shot her a repulsed look, then turned to Kagome, eyes pleading.

Unable to resist that look, Kagome sighed, cursing her own soft-heartedness. She was planning to step in and help the egotistical puppy, when a thought struck her.

A sickeningly-sweet smile pasted itself upon her face. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back at the look.

"Oh, Yura-san is it?"

Upon seeing the other girl's nod, Kagome continued. "Well, there is a reason for Inuyasha-san's silky, soft hair."

Furtively, she whispered, "It's caused by his... _natural_... oils... if you know what I mean."

Upon seeing the bewildered expression of the other girl, Kagome sighed. She would have to put this most indelicately.

"Washed. It's never been washed."

Distantly, she heard Inuyasha beginning to sputter angrily. She shot him a look that simply screamed, 'do you want me to help you or not?' Inuyasha subsided with a scowl.

Yura's eyes widened, comical in its horror. "Nani?! Never?! Not ever…" here her voice dropped a notch, "…conditioned?"

Just as the words left her lips, she paused. "Just how would you know this?" she queried, suddenly suspicious.

Kagome fought the urge to laugh. "Inuyasha and I go way back."

"Really...?" Yura trailed off.

Kagome smiled; she smiled her best I'm-telling-the-truth-don't-you-believe-me? smile.

And it worked.

Yura shot Inuyasha a disgusted look. 

"Well then!" she tossed her head. "I shall give up my quest for your hair. It has most certainly been tainted by your..."

She shuddered, apparently too overcome by revulsion to continue.

Kagome gave her an encouraging smile as she stalked off.

She turned to face a now glowering Inuyasha. 'Uh-oh' she thought, preparing herself to face the onslaught….

* * * * *

Kouga whistled cheerily to himself. Life was good. He had been placed with two contemporaries who surpassed all his expectations; two musicians of such rare calibre, that music flowed through their fingers as a living entity with a mind of its own.

He knew he was competent; he had the confidence of a prince. But his two feet were firmly planted in reality. He knew what he knew, and he was fully aware that he was perhaps the weakest member of the trio. That fact didn't disturb him in the least. How could it when he would be in the presence of such a lovely lady for weeks on end? It was a privilege, surely. Add that to the fact that he had just left her most delightful company... He remembered her smiles and soothing voice with fondness.

As it was, his distracted mind didn't register the shrill horn piercing the quiet serenity of the air. 

* * * * *

Night had fallen over the pristine mansion. A few vagabond stars twinkled above, adding their light to that of the gently glowing moon. All was quiet. The bustle of the day had died down to a monotonous hum, a soft buzzing that was easily put out of one's mind. 

The residents of the manor were oblivious to the outside world, lost within the comforting embrace of their dreams. All except one. A glass sliding door that led from the music hall to the private garden was silently opened. A straight-backed figure stepped onto the patio, silver locks gleaming with an ethereal light.

Sheets of paper lay within, upon the polished marble floors, tossed about in cluttered disarray, forgotten. Inside them they held the secrets to some of the most exquisite hymns to ever grace the world of man. All could be unlocked by the hands of a master.

But presently, they were cast aside carelessly. The moonlit clearing held more fascination for the one with eyes of molten amber. The whisperings of a stray wind stilled, as though holding its breath for appraisal. Time stood still, not a blade of grass wavered beneath his intense scrutiny. As if carved from white alabaster, the figure stood immortal, god-like. 

A barely noticeable softening of the eyes was the only indication of the direction of his thoughts.

The magic of Mendelssohn; he wanted to capture it again.

Perhaps for the first time in his relatively short life, Sesshoumaru thought of a peer with grudging respect and unknown fondness.

* * * * *

Kagome wearily made her way back to her small apartment. Earlier that day, she had managed to escape Inuyasha with a little 'coaxing' from Kouga. He really was a good guy, and she appreciated the help he had given her. 

Kouga had insisted on dining with her that evening and she hadn't had the heart to refuse him. As it was, she had been surprised to find she had enjoyed his company immensely; he was really quite witty and insightful beneath his rather _interesting inclinations. They had participated in a light banter that left the two of them in high spirits. _

It had been late when they'd finally parted ways. She'd declined his offers to walk her home, insisting that she was perfectly capable. 

Now she was dead tired and more than ready to curl up and go to sleep. As she slipped the key into the door, however, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. 

* * * * *

Kagome shivered despite the abundance of sunlight filtering into the room. A tense silence hovered between them, an oppressive feeling that choked the words from her throat. To her right, Sesshoumaru seemed as calm and collected as ever, gracefully removing his violin from its case, then seating himself with an air of cool indifference.

She gritted her teeth. Kagome was never one for prolonged quiet; she much preferred the friendly repartee that she had enjoyed in Kouga's company. Unfortunately for her, Kouga was not yet present, and Sesshoumaru had quelled any attempts from her to start a conversation. For all his musical talent, the guy had the conversational skills of a rock.

Glancing at her watch, a knot of worry formed in the stomach. Kouga was now almost half an hour late. Granted, it wasn't too unusual, but for all his brashness, Kouga was one of punctuality. Staring listlessly at the rows of keys before her, her mind wandered…

"It would be practical to begin." A crisp voice cut into her thoughts.

"Oh, but… Kouga…"

"Seeing as how he doesn't have the decency to be punctual, I should not waste my time waiting."

Kagome barely kept an exasperated sigh in check. The guy was so… pompous! 

"You were late on the first day too, you know," she ventured crossly.

Sesshoumaru merely favoured her with a frigid glare and an expressionless visage.

After a brief pause, Kagome could feel her will weakening. 

"Oh very well," she groused, "let's begin."

Sesshoumaru's response surprised her. "You seemed quite willing to go on in my absence," he stated blandly. 

Kagome gave him a sharp look, but detected no emotion whatsoever. He almost seemed… but no, that was impossible. Sesshoumaru was not one who was moved by emotion. 

Seating herself more comfortably in front of the piano, she lifted her hands and began the opening measures.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru joined her, and worldly troubles were all but forgotten.

* * * * *

A figure, cloaked in shadows, stood in the doorway; a snarl twisted his features into one of pure malevolence, while his eyes radiated heated emotion.

'Such sweet melodies you sing, my little songbird*... I will have my way with you.'

* * * * *

Kouga opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. White ceiling… white walls… everything was white! He blinked, confused. How did he get to such a place?

A sanguine face abruptly invaded his field of vision.

"How are you feeling today? I must say you were out for quite a while!" she chirped, "Oh, but you are a foolish one aren't you? Getting yourself into situations like that. Well no matter…"

Kouga growled inaudibly. Her incessant chatter was giving him a pounding headache. Come to think of it, why did he feel sore all over? He tried to push himself into a sitting position and all but hissed at the sudden burst of pain in his right arm.

"Honestly," here she looked at the clipboard beside his bed, "… Kouga-san! Do you want to make your injuries worse than they already are? Sit still and don't move around so much."

Kouga glared at her suspiciously, then subsided and did as he was told.

"What happened?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, my poor dear! Don't you remember? You had a little incident with a car! I must say, you ought to be quite a bit more careful in the future," she scolded like a mother hen, "where on earth were you looking? Luckily for you, you got off relatively easy… just a little injury to your arm. I wouldn't move it though…"

Kouga looked at her blankly. 'I don't remember any of this!' 

"Where am I now?"

"The hospital," she said kindly. "Now, the doctor will come and check up on you…"

"I don't need that! I've gotta get outta here!" he cut in.

The motherly personage was gone in a flash.

"Now, listen here young man! You will stay here and do as you are told, and you will leave when given permission! Until that point, you will sit and you will rest!" she declared, daring him to contradict her.

Kouga didn't. She reminded him frighteningly of his late grandmother. She, too, had held great authority when the need arose.

When she left, he heard something along the lines of "young people these days!"

Kouga sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He hoped this little mishap wouldn't delay his classes too much. His thoughts turned to Kagome and a lopsided grin made itself known on his face.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru's mind reeled as he reached the soft finale. That had been one of the most amazing experiences he'd ever had. One look at Kagome's face showed that she felt the same way. 

Noting her distraction, he took the opportunity to study her, this young woman who was unlike any he had ever met before. Ebony tresses, cerulean eyes, and pale alabaster skin; she was one of the kind of looks that wouldn't catch the attention. It was only upon closer inspection that her clandestine radiance could be uncovered. 

Silently he cursed himself, 'what am I thinking?! This girl... Kagome, she can't be any different from the others.' And yet... he wasn't convinced.

 "Arigatou…" her subdued voice caught his attention.

Smiling softly, she turned to face him. "That was incredible." Sincerity permeated her mellow tones.

Sesshoumaru felt the residual glow, brought on by their playing, flare brighter, and he had to fight to retain his emotionless mask. Instead, he chose to give her a brisk nod, not quite trusting himself to speak. 

They sat a while in contented silence, each privately contemplating the thoughts of the other.

* * * * *

Kagome felt her eyes begin to adjust to the growing darkness. With a gasp she realized they'd practiced far longer than they'd intended. Now, it was already late in the evening.

That was the true sign of their compatibility for each other. The passing of time had seemed irrelevant as each had been lost in the soulful tones of the other. True, there had been an empty echo where Kouga's cello should have sounded, but what they had managed to accomplish was still quite remarkable.

Standing, Kagome stretched her cramped muscles from the sitting position they had been in for the past few hours. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her, questioning.

"Higurashi-san?" his voice was oddly childlike and vulnerable.

She grinned. "I think, Sesshoumaru," she emphasized the name, "that after this, you may call me Kagome." 

Sesshoumaru nodded in response. 

"Kagome, then. Where are you going?"

"Home. Have you realized how late it is? We've been practicing for quite a while!" she looked thoughtful, "though I wonder why Kouga-kun never showed up."

"I had not realized you and he were on such close terms."

"Hm?" Kagome was startled out of her reverie by his voice, which had abruptly reverted back to that of cool professionalism, "Well, I suppose we are friends… Just like we are Sesshoumaru!" She winced. She sounded overly chipper even to her own ears.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged that with a brisk glance in her direction.

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, he picked up his instrument and strode out of the room, Kagome's wondering gaze following him every step of the way.

* * * * *

Naraku waited until Sesshoumaru's footsteps had receded to the point where none could be heard. Stealthily, he walked up to the girl who was lingering in the music room, a slight smirk upon his lips.

"Kagome…"

The object of his attentions jumped, startled. A shadow crossed her face, but she quickly bowed, her hair forming a semi-curtain around her face.

"Naraku-sensei." Her voice came out soft, uncertain, but she bravely pushed on, "Please, Naraku-sensei, I do not feel we are on such familiar terms."

He smiled slightly. Ah, he just loved it when they were polite… and so innocent. It made things all the more interesting…

Naraku stepped closer to the girl, causing her to shift, uncomfortable with their proximity. He ignored her actions.

"Oh but you see… Kagome," he emphasized her name, hiding a smirk when she winced, "we can easily get to know each other better."

He gestured around the room. 

"After all… are we not alone right now?" Naraku subtly altered his voice, making it huskier, more intimate, "Come now, shed your role of the 'innocent schoolgirl'. You and I both know what fire… and vivacity lie within you." He turned to face her again, reaching out and tilting her face so that she was looking into his eyes, "Show me that passion."

"N-Naraku-sensei…" she stammered, "This is highly unusual…"

"Show me how you've progressed," his voice abruptly altered to normal levels, and gestured towards the piano, "now."

"W-What?"

He smirked at her confusion. "What did you think I was speaking of?" he feigned surprise, "Oh my, don't we have an unclean little mind!"

He paused for effect, "I merely wished to see how you were progressing in your studies."

The relief she felt was plainly written upon her delicate features. "Hai."

With that she sat down and began to play, quickly becoming engrossed in her music. 'Too predictable,' Naraku sneered, 'never let down your guard in the presence of one such as I.' He stepped behind her so that they were almost touching and lowered his head to whisper seductively into her ear.

"I could make you great, Kagome. I have connections to some very influential people. You have the talent, the tenacity," he murmured, "with me by your side, they will bow before you."

He rested his hands lightly upon her now tense shoulders, as silence descended upon the room.

"Think on it Kagome… fame and fortune. Such things are hard to come by for amateur musicians such as yourself… do not be a fool."

He hid a sneer; it wouldn't be long now... 

Kagome would become, in every sense of the word, _his_. 

* * * * *

Kagome looked at her sensei fearfully. What was he talking about? What was he doing? Panicking, she desperately thought of ways to get out of this excruciating situation.

The beeping of her cell phone startled them both.

"Gomen, Naraku-sensei."

She quickly walked over to her purse, and pulled out her cell phone, all the while breathing a mental sigh of relief. 'That had been too close.'

"Yes?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Naraku-sensei caught her eye and left a card on the piano before leaving the room.

She remembered to breathe again. Gods, that guy just gave her the heebie-jeebies!

"Aa. Kagome-chan!" Kouga's voice rang out on the other end, "Boy, you sure sound glad to hear from me! I knew you and I were meant to be!"

"…" Kagome paused, uncertain how to respond, "Where were you Kouga?! We had a practice! And don't call me Kagome-chan." She added as an afterthought.

"That's what I was gonna tell you, woman. Geez. You see… I sorta had a little accident. I'm at the hospital now."

"Kami?! Kouga, are you alright??" Kagome couldn't conceal her worry.

"Yeah, yeah," he sounded sheepish, "After I had dinner with you last night, I kinda wasn't watching where I was going, got hit by a car, and ended up here."

"Kouga…"

"No worries!" she could almost imagine his trademark exuberance and stifled a smile, "I'm perfectly fine! Broke my arm though."

"NANI?!" Kagome yelled, "But…"

"Oi, Kags," Kouga muttered, "Don't yell like that! Yeah, so I won't be able to practice with you guys for a while. It's only a little injury though… so I should be good to go soon. Besides, do you really think I'm gonna let my woman down?"

"Oh.. okay. I'm still not your woman, Kouga." Kagome rubbed her temples with her free hand tiredly. "Listen, it's getting a little late, and I have to get home, alright?"

"No probs! Tell the icicle what happened to me alright? Can't imagine he'd be too happy about it."

Kagome chuckled, "No, he wouldn't be… I'll tell him. And I'll come visit you after classes tomorrow alright?"

"Great! You're really starting to act like my woman now!" With that he hung up.

Kagome shook her head, slightly dismayed. 

'Men.'

* * * * *

Sango was having a horrible day. Miroku had been… well… Miroku. She sighed. It was late and she was exhausted. Their practices had gone rather well, with relatively few incidents, considering all the possibilities. Yura had seemingly given up her pursuit of Inuyasha's hair… a pity really. She had found those two to be a wonderful source of entertainment.

She was struck by a pang of guilt. She really shouldn't take joy from other's misfortunes… though… She couldn't help but chuckle softly in remembrance. And, although she hated to admit it, even to herself, Miroku had started to grow on her. The main reason being that he was a formidable musician. As for his courting abilities, they could definitely use some improvement. 

Looking up she saw a familiar young woman walking up ahead.

"Kagome..!" Sango hurried to catch up.

* * * * *

"Sango!" Kagome turned at the sound of her name. She grinned at the other girl as she fell into step beside her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around school lately!"

"Ah, yes. It's the group performances. I suppose we both have been rather busy ne?"

"Un." Kagome agreed. "How is your group?"

"Ah… well, Miroku, Yura, Inuyasha… they're quite…"

"Quite what?" a voice asked from behind them.

Both girls paused and turned to face the newcomers.

"Miroku, don't I see enough of you already?" Sango grated out.

"Sango-chan!" Miroku placed a hand over his heart, feigning dismay, "Why, I'm hurt. You almost sound as though you do not wish to see me!"

Kagome smiled slightly at their antics, before sweatdropping nervously as her eyes fell upon Inuyasha.

"Um… hi," she said awkwardly, "look, about the other day…"

"Feh! It's not big deal. At least you got Yura off my back."

"…" Kagome looked at him wide-eyed, expecting him to still be angry at her.

Inuyasha fidgeted beneath her gaze, before relenting and saying almost gently, "Look, Kagome, it's no big deal, alright?"

'He used my name… Kagome… not wench, or girl… Kagome.'

She gave him a dazzling smile, 'he's not so bad beneath that rough exterior.'

They were distracted by the sound of Sango's stomach growling. Turning to look at her, Kagome was amused at the faint blush that coloured her friend's cheeks.

"Ah, I haven't had much to eat all day." Sango muttered.

Miroku was immediately concerned, "Then you must eat!"

Kagome spoke up, "Actually I'm rather hungry too."

Miroku grinned winningly, "Then why don't we all go grab something?" He turned, "Alright, Inuyasha?"

"Do what you want." 

* * * * *

Miroku was pleased. Not only had he gotten the opportunity to spend more time with Sango, she hadn't slapped him the entire time they were eating! Now, the four of them were walking amiably back to their respective homes.

Miroku fell innocently into step beside Sango, ignoring the look she gave him. He looked up at the stars, while his hand began to inch behind her.

SLAP!

"Hentai!" came the irate scream.

"You never learn do you?" Inuyasha stopped in front of him.

"I-It was… worth it…." Miroku smiled charmingly, or at least he tried to, at the chibi-Inuyashas dancing around his head.

* * * * *

Inuyasha couldn't help but wince in sympathy with Miroku, though it was clear that he deserved all the pain he got. He'd actually had quite a good time with Kagome and the others… perhaps he should spend more time with them? 

"Well, I'll have to split from you guys here now." Kagome's voice snapped him out of his private musings.

"What?!" He demanded before he could stop himself.

Kagome looked slightly affronted, "Well, I don't live on campus… and…"

"Stupid girl! Do you want to get assaulted walking alone this late?!"

Kagome looked at him, puzzled, while Miroku and Sango appeared to be amused.

'Well to hell with them! I don't care what they think!'

With that, he picked up Kagome's arm and started dragging her away, ignoring the others' chuckles, with all the dignity he could muster.

* * * * *

'What does he think he's doing now?!' Kagome's mind yammered.

Finally, her yells seemed to be getting through to him, for he dropped his arm and fixed her with a glare.

"What now?"

"What now? What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you home, what does it look like?!" 

"I can go home by myself, thank you very much!" Kagome retorted heatedly.

"Ungrateful wench!"

"What?! Now let's just get some things straight…"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Look, just let me walk you home, alright?" Inuyasha's directness startled her.

Hesitantly, she nodded.

The two of them started off at a gentler pace.

* * * * *

"Thank you."

They stopped in front of her modest apartment.

"Feh."

Kagome nodded, before opening the door.

"Good night then, see you tomorrow.." she smiled softly as the lock clicked.

Inuyasha stood there, dazed. 'That smile…' Shaking himself out of his stupor, he stalked down the stairs, determined to get her out of his head.

'What on earth had possessed him to walk her home like that? What did he care if she got hurt?' And yet, he realized with a start, her getting hurt was something he never wanted to see happen.

"What the hell?" he growled aloud.

Whatever it was, he'd be back to normal by the next day.

He hoped.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru stopped, allowing the room to settle into silence. He had been trying to practice but his heart wasn't in it. A certain dark-haired young woman was plaguing his thoughts. Images of her seated in front of the piano, engrossed in her playing kept materializing within his mind's eye. It was perplexing to him. No one person had ever caused enough of an impression to haunt his thoughts. For he, Sesshoumaru, needed no one.

"Sesshoumaru?" a quiet feminine voice queried from the doorway.

He sighed inaudibly, knowing that it was pointless now to try to continue with his rehearsal. He turned to face the intruder, a mask of detached politeness upon his face.

She smiled somewhat sadly, "What? No words of welcome?"

He remained silent, recognizing that the query required no response. They were both painfully aware of the state of their relationship.

"I just thought I'd let you know that we're back."

Sesshoumaru nodded brusquely, "Inuyasha has yet to return."

"I know."

All that needed to be said had been. Sesshoumaru turned away from her. Distantly, he heard her soft footsteps padding away. His piercing gaze once again fell upon his violin. 

'Kagome... what is it about you?'

A/N: 

* In case anyone wanted to know, the Mendelssohn Trio is from Op. 49.

*my little songbird - this was quoted from Henrik Ibsen's A Doll's House... if anyone's ever read it. It is what Torvald frequently calls his wife, Nora. That along with 'little squirrel/skylark etc.' :D

Okay, I've updated the second chapter. ^_^ The author's note was removed because I felt that such an unpleasant message needn't be present for as long as this fic is. Might as well move on... On a happier note: I passed my road test! Yours truly is now a certified driver! Beware, Siluetta will now be on the road! :D :D :D

A little bit of Inu/Kag in the last section there. No worries to any Sess/Kag fans, this is still what the pairing is! ^_^ I just think that their relationship will take a bit longer to develop, seeing as how err.. reserved Sesshoumaru is when it comes to feelings. But then again, I wouldn't have him any other way! ^_^

I thought I'd just clear up one thing regarding this fic. This is **not the first time it's been posted on ff.net. It was actually originally posted a few months ago. However, since I was writing and posting simultaneously at that time, the chapters shorter, but more numerous. I'd actually gotten to chapter 5 before it was taken off (for whatever reason). However, if you do, in fact, see another fic that is extremely similar to this one, please let me know. Arigatou! **

**One more thing: All this, except the last chunk (which was originally chapter 6) had been written beforehand. It took me at least one week to finish a piece approximately one-third the length of these two (This is approximately 6500 words). I'd like your opinion on something: what do you think I should do? Post something shorter (around 1500-2000 words, the length varies somewhat depending on where I feel is a good place to end it), but more frequently? Or should I try to maintain this length, even though the updates will come quite a bit slower? **

As usual, I love reviews! So review… please? And feel free to criticize, as long as it's constructive. ^_^

Email update notifications are still sent out. If you would like to receive them, just leave your email and mention that in your review.

So… yeah. Think this is worth continuing?

[subliminal message] Review! Review! Review! [/sub]

_Edited: __December 19, 2003__.__ Just fixed some technical errors. Thanks so much to Nyxie-Hell for pointing them out. _


	3. Con Fuoco

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. As always, they help me get the next chapter out. So... faster updates are directly proportional with reviews. *hinthint* ^_^

Fanfiction.net:

Inuyasha'sDreamGRL - Merci beaucoup! I'm happy you liked it.

suteki da ne - I'm glad you read this despite it being a Sess/Kag fic. This chapter has quite a bit of Sess/Kag interaction, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! ^_^

Duke-of-Spades - Hehe, Naraku is hot! It's odd, it's always the bad guys. And Sesshou of course! Always Sesshou! (Though he is kind of a bad guy himself, isn't he?) Wheee!! ... Ahem, pardon me. ^^;;

Byjinder - And I sincerely hope this chapter doesn't. Though, it is a tad shorter, but only because I just couldn't get myself to continue from there. ^^ Glad you're enjoying this! 

Silver-Blue-Eyes - Yup, he is a bit. ^^ 

ioke - Don't know if this still counts as 'soon' -hears the sounds of disagreement- Ahem. ^^;; But it's an update nevertheless! ^_^

Katana-kun - Okidokes! Thanks for the review!

Nyxie-Hell - Oh wow... thank you so very much! Your review made me so happy. All the things you said are just so amazing and... wow. I mean, I personally think this isn't that good compared to some of the other fics on here, but your review just... stunned me. -beams- Frankly, your review was in itself a wonderful piece of writing. I don't think I've ever read one so eloquent! Oh, and one more thing: You're the only reviewer so far who's noticed any of my mistakes (typos, grammar etc.), and they annoy me beyond words. However, I seem to have something of a partial blind eye when it comes to editing my own work. I was wondering, would you be willing to beta? It's quite alright if you'd rather not. ^_^ Anyway, let me know? My email address is on the bio page in case you wanted to know. Once again, thanks so much! ^_^

Orchidaceae - I'm rather relieved that someone from before remembers this fic! ^^ I still have no idea why it was taken off, but meh! It's of little consequence now. I'm glad you've found this story again and am really happy you're still reading! Hope you'll continue to! ^_^ 

Mediaminer.org:

sakura yamakawa - Oi. No one's every threatened to tie me _to _the computer before. Usually, they have to drag me away. ^^;; Thank you for reviewing, and all the nice things you said. ^_^ Hope this chapter will have enough Sess/Kag interaction for you! (Noo, it's not practically the whole chapter... sorta. Sess/Kag is so fun to write! ^^) Oh, and nice to meet you too Cherry. ^_~ 

EvilBunny - Arigato! Hope you continue to like this fic!

EvilNekoEatsYourSoul - Thanks for your input! I love your name, by the way, soul-eating - it's good stuff! ^_^

kikitravel - Yay! Glad you liked it! :D

Medatsu - It helps lots (and I'm flattered)! All the nice things you guys say make this so much more fun than it would have been! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Black Rose Lady - Your review was so nice! Domo arigato! I hope this fic will continue to be to your liking, and please, if you find anything amiss in this fic, let me know! ^_^

**Through Music will Bridges Forge**

Chapter 3 - Con Fuoco

Kaede-sensei listened attentively to the two students in front of her. She remembered them, for the two of them had been particularly hard to place. Both had such prominent styles and were strong musicians in their own right. It seemed they would overshadow any and all partners she placed them with. Thus, she had put the two of them together, hoping that their musical styles would complement, rather than clash with the other. In order words, this group performance would be anything but average. It would either be something that could make the gods weep with delight or a total disaster. She hoped it would be the former. A risk, indeed, but it was a risk that she had been willing to take.  

"... so you see, he will not be able to attend our group practices for at least a few more weeks." 

Out of all the auditions she had listened to, this young woman's was one she would not quickly forget. Though she herself was not one who specialized in the piano, she was had enough knowledge regarding the instrument to be able to appreciate the skill and passion with which she infused her music. Perhaps, that was why she had taken another risk in regards to the young musician. There were other piano instructors at the university, but despite his rather dubious background, Naraku was without a doubt the best of them all. She wanted this girl to learn, really be able to learn something from her time at the university. Kaede was a good judge of character; she hardly ever went wrong, and she held high hopes for this girl, very high hopes. She also knew, that if nothing else, Naraku would make sure she learned, and as for the rest, she could only pray the girl possessed the poise which would be undubitably required of her.

Kaede paused, thinking on her next words.

"I see. Well, that is unfortunate. For now, I suppose the two of you will just have to make do, practice as much as you can without him. Please, give Matsumoto-san my regards."

The two bowed and exited the room. Her thoughts turned to the young man who had just been in her office. He was a pity, that one. Another promising young musician who had gone to the corporate world. She was not in the least unaware of the situations concerning musicians nowadays. It was rare that one would succeed, and even rarer that they could make very much money based solely on that, especially the classical artists such as the two she had just talked with. She thought him to be an exception though; he had the determination and the grit to be able to overcome such obstacles. Such a short life... and yet already so much heartbreak, but those experiences had given him to resilience to be able to conquer adversity. It was over him that she had stood up to one of the school's greatest benefactors, Takeda Inutaisho. It was over him that she had risked perhaps more than she should have. And in the end, it was all in vain. 

She couldn't help but sigh in regret.

Her ruminations were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Thinking on the lost battles of the past?" came the gentle query.

She turned to face her colleague, and one of her oldest and most trusted friends. 

"Ah, you know me." she smiled half-heartedly. "It gets tiresome though, doesn't it? Seeing these young people follow their heads instead of their hearts... or succumbing to the pressure and expectations that are piled upon them?"

"But there is always hope, and we keep on fighting." Myouga's tone mirrored her sombre mood.

Abruptly he smiled, "Such as that girl, the one who so resembles my niece. She is hope."

"You noticed her as well?"

"How can I not? I also noted you placing her under the instruction of Naraku."

"Aye, he has the most to offer her. After all, he almost..."

"He did at that... Such a pity, that one. She is like him at that age."

"Too much like him. I fear for her, sometimes. I fear for all of them. With Naraku, it was so unexpected." She sighed, "I hope it is the right decision."

"And I hope my actions regarding Naraku were not mistakes." He paused, "I had faith, and still do, in Kikyou's judge of character, and yet..."

There was a poignant pause.

"How is she?"

"Still the same. Still in Paris and still set in her course of action, despite Takeda-san's feelings."

"After what she went through, I cannot blame her. The Church is something of a haven for those like her. But... it's such a shame. She and the younger Takeda brother were so close."

"Indeed."

The old friends shared a moment of silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * * *

Sesshoumaru walked in silence, wearing his customary bland expression, though his mind was nowhere near as calm. He was acutely aware of her proximity, and she never ceased to amaze him. Their practice had gone inordinately well, once more. The challenges that she presented, then the thrill as he answered them. It was rare than anything could inspire such emotion within him, his walls were too well built. But now... 

His eyes washed over her as he let the melodious sound of her voice caress him in waves, unconsciously memorizing her every feature. 

"... I promised I would visit him. Hrm, come to think of it, now would be a good time. Oh! Why don't you come with me? I'm sure he'd be glad to see you too! After all, you are one of his partners. So, what do you think?... Er... Sesshoumaru?"

The content of her words finally hit him. Had he been a lesser man, he might have blushed for his inattentiveness. As it was, he merely met her gaze with his own, one elegant brow lifted in silent query.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Sesshoumaru was startled. 'How was she able to tell?' he wondered, 'I doubt my father would have noticed.' Seeing that she was still waiting for his response, he filed that piece of information to the back of his mind, reminding himself to return to it.

"This, Sesshoumaru, does not waste his time visiting fools who have not even the attention span to avoid an oncoming vehicle."

She frowned. "That's not very nice, Sesshoumaru. He's your friend, you know."

"I do not associate with those of such imbecilic nature."

He could tell he was beginning to grate at her nerves. He smiled inwardly; she was fun when she was angry.

"Well, excuse me Sesshoumaru-_sama_!" she retorted, placing a sardonic note on the title, "I suppose persons such as myself should also remove themselves from your presence!"

She turned, apparently about to walk away in a huff. 

He was again unpleasantly surprised when he found he felt genuine regret at the thought of her leaving. 

"Kagome."

She paused at the sound of her name.

"You may stay." He said it with deliberate flourish.

An air of contentment swept over him as she spun around, a grin crossing her features.

"So you'll go with me? Great!"

He was about to protest that he had said no such thing when she twined her arm with his and proceeded to half-walk half-drag him in the direction of the hospital. 

'I suppose I will indulge her just this once. Matsumoto, idiotic though he is, is part of our group and his poor condition will adversely affect mine.' Yet, even in his mind, the excuse rang false.

* * * * *

Kouga looked up warily as the door to his room opened. He hoped that it wasn't that nurse again. A mothering hen, she had forced food and a variety of other ill tasting medicines upon him. His apprehension fled as a familiar dark-haired girl popped her head into his room. 

"Kouga-kun!" She stepped jovially towards him, a slight bounce in her step. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Kagome-chan! I wasn't feeling very well at all..." he smiled reassuringly at the concerned expression that had flitted across her features, "but now that you're here, I feel just great!"

Kagome mock-glared at him for misleading her, than smiled sincerely, "I'm glad Kouga-kun."

Kouga was about to reply when he felt another presence in the room. All tension returned to his body as his eyes fell across the figure. Golden eyes stared at him, chilling him to the core. Forcibly turning away from those eyes, Kouga smiled politely. 

"Takeda-san." The other man had an air about him that made Kouga feel ill at ease. He keenly felt the chill that radiated from Sesshoumaru, so much that even his usual cheer couldn't overcome it. Thus, he used courtesy to cover up his discomfort. 

The three of them chatted for a while longer, Kagome relaying to him the words Kaede-sensei had regarding his situation. He smiled half-heartedly at their, or rather her, well wishes. Eventually, it seemed that even Kagome had become unnerved by the tension in the room. He bid her goodbye before sagging slightly in relief as the two of them walked out the door.

It had not escaped his notice that Sesshoumaru had glared at him throughout the whole meeting, saying not one word but delivering his intent with crystal clarity. 

'Hands off.'

* * * * *

Kagome rubbed her temples tiredly. The visit with Kouga had been more draining than she thought it would be. The suppressed hostility between Kouga and Sesshoumaru had been highly discomfiting. She was puzzled at the actions of the two men, before concluding that it was most likely the clash between their very different personalities.

She was jerked out of her musings by a feather-light touch upon her arm. She shivered despite the warmth of the afternoon sun.

"This way."

"Eh?" Kagome was confused, "Where are we going? The university..."

"We're not going to the university."

"Then where...?"

"Just come."

Kagome sighed and followed the silent figure of Sesshoumaru. 

* * * * *

"Sugoi..." Kagome's hushed whisper reflected her awe. Never in her life had she seen a building that possessed more grandeur. Ornate architecture graced the structure, giving it a Victorian appeal. Large, stained windows could be seen on all sides, their pristine glass sparkling in the sunlight. But perhaps the most astounding was the garden in front of the house. Filled with a great variety of exotic plants, it was all arranged in such a way that it was trim without losing the wild touch. Kagome felt as though she had stepped into another world. 

Drinking in her surroundings, Kagome walked mechanically, unaware of where she was going. Perhaps that was why she ran smack into Sesshoumaru when he paused before the door. She blushed, silently chastising herself for her lack of attentiveness, before muttering out a quick apology. Looking up, she realized Sesshoumaru, though as expressionless as ever, seemed amused, golden eyes... twinkling? She started. Since when had she been able to read his emotions? He had always seemed so distant, and yet now... she could not imagine him any other way. Now, it seemed as though he had always been like, for lack of a better word, this. 

Her gasp was audible as they stepped past the threshold. A glistening chandelier hung above their heads, polished marble floors guiding one to the spiral steps. And yet... for all its beauty, there was a general feeling of aloofness. The décor was cool and professional; it almost seemed identical to one that came out of a catalogue. There was a lack of private mementos, of personal touches. 

Following Sesshoumaru's brisk footsteps, she came to a room that she immediately loved above everything else she had seen thus far. It was an auditorium of sorts, a high-ceilinged chamber hidden behind ornamental doors. Glass sliding doors led to the back estates. They were open at present, a soft zephyr causing the flimsy white curtains to dance in the breeze. She loved it for its simplicity. But that wasn't the most amazing thing of all. In the far corner of the room stood a grand piano, the sort one would see present during a concert in places such as Carnegie Hall. The mahogany wood gleamed, warm in its tone. Its very presence seemed to call to Kagome, a beckoning that rivalled the legendary song of the sirens. 

She breathed deeply, wanting to imprint the image forever into her memory. Everything she had seen was far beyond the scope of her middle-class life.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, she regarded him expectantly with a brilliant smile, for once without words.

* * * * *

Arai-Takeda* Keiko paused upon re-entering the house. A petite woman in her mid-forties, she looked younger than her age would suggest. Long dark hair was pinned up in a simple bun; her gentle green eyes sparkled with her thirst for life. She was a woman who faced adversity unflinchingly and always kept her head held high. She would have to be, for it was no easy task being the second wife of the great Takeda Inutaisho. 

They had married, in secret, a year after the death of the beloved Takeda Amaya, the first love of her husband and the mother of his firstborn child. Only immediate family had been invited to the intimate ceremony, though to both her and Inutaisho's regret, Sesshoumaru had refused to attend. The death of his beloved okaa-san had changed him greatly; at least that was what she had been told. At times, she thought of the late Amaya-sama with a bit of resentment; she was constantly compared to her, and she realized she could never live up to the place Amaya had held in the hearts of those who loved her. Then, she felt only compassion for the other woman, for she was now gone from this world, and would never have the opportunity to live and share her life with people such as Inutaisho. She regretted the role she had played in causing Amaya's death, but she had been young and, she admitted, foolish. And yet... she would not give up Inutaisho for anything. She realized the selfishness of her thoughts, but she was not one given to total altruism. 

Keiko's thoughts returned to the present as she concentrated upon the mellifluous tones drifting throughout the house. Raptly listening, she was able to pick out her stepson's unmistakable sound and flair, but... what was this? She knew of no one who was able to play the piano, least of all so well. 

Fixing a determined smile upon her face, she decided to investigate. 

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru could barely keep the silly grin off his face. He had known, beyond all reasonable doubt, that he and Kagome would be able to achieve further heights, better bring forth the essence of the music in this room than at the university. Kagome had been properly amazed at the sight of his home, and the wonder that had crept past her features at the sight of the auditorium had been greatly gratifying. 

"Kagome."

"Hm?" she appeared to be still held by the vestiges of residual sound.

"Thank you." 

She appeared to shake herself of out her reverie. "Oh no, Sesshoumaru, I should be thanking you. This place, " she gestured around the room, "is absolutely incredible. I have never known this piece could sound so good..." she laughed, slightly embarrassed by her next words, "I never knew _I could sound so good."_

She turned to face him, "So... arigatou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-san." She stood and bowed formally, "Thank you for inviting me to your home." 

Sesshoumaru felt a warmth creep into his chest. 

"I knew." He whispered, staring at Kagome, wondering if she understood. Unsure, but surreptitiously hoping. Exactly what for, he found himself lacking in knowledge. It was a new sensation for one who, since an early age, had lived his life with surety; seldom did doubts ever plague him. Indeed, it was something else...

His ponderings were interrupted by the entrance of someone whose presence he'd resigned himself to being inevitable, but whom he felt no warmth towards.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, who's your friend?" He grimaced. He detested the familiarity with which the woman used to address him. To Sesshoumaru, the voice seemed overly sweet; the inflections were slightly nasal in their tone. 

Nonetheless, he responded, as he always did, with frosty courtesy. "Arai-san," even now, he refused to refer to her as Takeda. In his mind, there would only ever by one woman who held that title, and she was now deceased. "This is Higurashi Kagome."

He watched as Kagome bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you, Arai-san."

Keiko smiled warmly, "Likewise. Please, you can call me Keiko."

* * * * *

Kagome was confused. Sesshoumaru had introduced them, but she still had no idea who the woman was, nor why she was there. Sesshoumaru's actions had revealed little. He treated her courteously, but acted as though they were strangers. The stiff formality she had experienced with him when they'd first met was there. 'His mother...?' she wondered. 

Her reservations were somewhat alleviated when the older woman smiled warmly at her, but she was still worried at Sesshoumaru's stiff posture. All the relaxation that had softened the lines of his body had vanished; she could tell he was virtually bristling. What she couldn't figure out was why. 

"I must say, the two of you make quite a pair! That amazing music I heard, that was you?"

Kagome blushed and looked down, nodding her head in response. She sneaked a glance at Sesshoumaru, wondering how he would respond. He remained silent, merely looking right through the other woman, almost as though she wasn't there. Kagome felt a hint of disapproval tug at her, 'Why is he acting that way? It's rude, even by his standards!'

"Sesshoumaru-kun, why don't you and your friend join your father and myself for dinner? It's getting quite late, and I'm sure you're hungry."

"No, that is not necessary." Came the curt reply.

Keiko visibly flinched, but firmly held onto the friendly smile. "Oh, come now," she chided, "We haven't eaten together as a family for so long! It'll be just like old times!"

At this Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Then I'm certain my presence shall not be required." His voice, if possible, was even more frigid than before.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He cut her off, "Inuyasha is the one whom you should seek. Excuse me."

With that he strode out the room, leaving a bewildered Kagome behind.

"Ano..." she murmured, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

Keiko shook herself and smiled at her, "It's alright."

Kagome returned the smile, though her thoughts were still going a mile a minute. "Then, perhaps we shall talk more in the future."

"Hai."

"It was nice meeting you. Thanks for having me." Kagome bowed politely, managing to hold herself at steady walk until she was out of the room, before sprinting to catch up to Sesshoumaru. She had every intention of questioning him about his actions.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru seethed. How dare she? How dare she act as though she was always part of the family? If she thought that he would accept her now, just because of a few months absence, she was sadly mistaken. To him, she would never be more than Keiko Arai, the manipulative whore who had ruined his family. Ensnared his father.... killed his mother... 

Remembered hurt tugged at his emotions, his mind a maelstrom of past grief. He felt the weight of it all bearing down on him, suffocating him...

And he was in this state when Kagome finally reached him.

* * * * *

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome panted, "Wait up!"

She heaved an inaudible sigh of relief when he finally stopped, apparently registering her frantic calls. She looked around; they were now outdoors, in a forested area of some sort. It was a section of the estate she did not recognize.

"What do you want?"

She scowled, "Well, you can't just abandon me in your own house!" Anger now fuelling her actions she stalked up to Sesshoumaru, standing so that they now faced each other.

"And what was the deal back there? You were totally rude to that woman!"

His eyes flashed dangerously; she took an involuntary step back. "Do not presume to tell me what I can or cannot do." His voice was deadly quiet. 

She was treading on dangerous ground, she realized this, but pure stubbornness refused to allow her to back down. "Obviously someone needs to! She was only being nice and you threw in back in her face! What is your problem?!"

Before she could blink, Sesshoumaru was right in front of her, his face so close that their noses were almost touching. His hands were curved into claws; his fingers digging painfully into her upper arms. He pushed her harshly backwards, manoeuvring her so that she was pinioned against a tree. Panic began to fill her. 'Oh no, I've really done it now...'

"Who do you think you are that you would judge me?" he snarled, "Don't fool yourself into thinking you know the first thing about me, about her. Perhaps your opinion would change if you knew of her treachery, of her deceit, of her...!

He broke off abruptly, turning from her, his body filled with tension. Kagome stood, badly shaken. It wasn't so much that he'd manhandled her. No, it was what she had seen in his eyes in those brief moments.

Pain.

Anguish.

And the deepest sorrow.

It made her heart ache. 'Gods, Sesshoumaru, what happened?'

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru stood, back to her, his mind in even more turmoil than it had been before. 'Why did I treat her like that? What must she think of me now? A monster.' He thought bitterly. 

In those brief moments he had been filled with anger, such burning and all-consuming rage. He hated that the person he had come to value would stand against him. Desperation had fuelled his actions, desperation that she understand, that she... But it didn't matter now, he had lost whatever faith she had once held in him. 

Thus, he was more than a little startled when a soft touch lighted upon his shoulder. With an almost childlike uncertainty, he gazed into her eyes, afraid at what he would find. Instead of disgust, fear, and hatred, however, he saw emotions that he never thought would be directed at him.

"G-Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru." Her beautiful eyes glistened with repressed tears. "I shouldn't have said those things. I..."

Regret.

Sorrow.

Compassion.

A lone tear found its way down her cheek. She tried again, "I..."

"Shh..." he found himself whispering, reaching out to gently brush the tear away. The simple action turned into a prolonged caress as he felt for the first time the soft contours of her face. She shivered. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

She shook her head in denial. "Iie, it was my fault, Sesshoumaru, please, I..." 

He smiled faintly; it was the ghost of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. Judging from her expression, though, he should do so more often. 

He abruptly took her hand in his.

"Come."

* * * * *

Kagome stumbled after him, her shorter stride struggling to keep up with his longer one. Her mind still lingered on his touch, just as her cheek burned with it. And then he had...  His every movement enthralled her, mesmerized her in ways that were inexplicable. 

"Get in."

Kagome paused, mystified. "The car?" Her question sounded dense even to her own ears. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru not only didn't call her on it, but actually rewarded her with a slight smile. 

"Hai."

"But..."

She met his gaze, uncertain.

"Trust me."

She got in.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his unexpected companion. He pretended to be concentrating on the road, all the while watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting there, the lights of the city reflecting off her ebony locks. She appeared serene, the confusion that had marred her features when he'd first suggested this trip were absent. He still had not told her their destination, but she seemed not to mind. The line of her body was relaxed, tranquil. 

He turned his full attention back on their journey. He admitted to himself that he was unaware of the purpose, only that he'd suddenly been seized by the desire to take her to that site, that site which held so many memories for him. They were the sort of memories that would only grow stronger as the years passed, etching ever deeper into his psyche. Even now, as he thought of them idly, a bittersweet sentiment wound its way around his heart...

_The turquoise waves shimmered with minute flickers of light, merrily reflecting the gleaming sunlight. They were calm, gently lapping at the rocks below. The skies were clear; not a cloud was in sight. A seagull swept by, crying out with its familiar call..._

_A salty breeze battered against his young face, bringing with it droplets of seawater from the waves below. Seating himself right alongside the edge of the cliff so that his legs dangled over the edge, he peered downwards, marvelling at the dizzying kaleidoscope of flickers that darted across the watery surface..._

_"Sesshou!"_

_The scent of lavender and spring rain flooded his senses, as his clear eyes focused upon the approaching figure. Beaming at her, he watched as she seated herself beside him, watched as she wrapped an affectionate arm around his smaller shoulders, watched..._

_... and watched helplessly as she slowly faded in the sterile, remote atmosphere of the hospital room. Grasping, but never reaching, his pale eight-year-old arms stretched out in a gesture of desolation..._

"Sesshoumaru!" a panicked cry brought him back from the chasm of his memories. "Watch where you're going!"

He blinked, clearing the haze from his mind, before abruptly jerking the steering wheel to prevent them from travelling off the road. He heard a relieved sigh from the sole passenger in the car and turned to give her a curious glance.

She smiled tightly, "I hope we're going to arrive at wherever we're going soon."

Unsurprisingly, he remained silent. 

* * * * *

Stars twinkled overhead in their infinite multitudes, each illuminating a minuscule element of the darkened skies. The ocean's breeze was chilling as it tousled the long tresses of the two hazy figures standing in close proximity to the cliff's edge. The promise of winter was infused in the very air. 

Kagome shivered for seemed like the umpteenth time in as many minutes. With his usual brevity, Sesshoumaru had dragged her out to this precipice, only to stand apparently lost in thought. From behind him, Kagome discreetly observed him, relishing in the opportunity to watch him uninterrupted. A zephyr wound its way around her, causing her to unconsciously move towards Sesshoumaru so they were now side by side. 

At her movement, Sesshoumaru half-turned towards her, his striking features impassive. A moment's hesitation and he had closed the gap between them, standing so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. A curious light graced his amber eyes. 

"Kagome..." 

A tingle raced up her spine at her name, spoken in a voice supple and smooth as velvet. She tilted her head to face him and their gazes locked for what seemed an eternity.

A stray strand of silver white hair was blown out of place and her lip itched in sympathy. Without thinking, she reached out to brush the wisp back, only to freeze as he leaned into her hand, pressing a soft kiss into the palm. A warm flush suffused her as she stared up at him, wide-eyed. 

As though suddenly realizing the intimate position they were in, Sesshoumaru pulled back, though still keeping her at arm's length. He turned his gaze to the line where sea met sky. 

Kagome found her voice, "Why did you bring me here?" The words were spoken almost inaudibly; she was afraid to break the spell that now seemed to encircle them. She regretted her query as a spasm of turmoil flashed across his face, before it was immediately suppressed by his rigid control.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She whispered, eyes downcast.

"Iie." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. "You have every right to." 

A pregnant pause and he continued, "This place... it holds many memories. I wanted you to see it." Simple words, simple clarification, yet the weight behind them was incalculable.

Astonished, Kagome couldn't find it within herself to ask anything further, content to just be in his company. Silence descended between the two wondering souls; unvoiced questions countered by wordless answers. 

And above them, the heavens spiralled on, oblivious.

A/N 

* I hope this is how the Japanese write their names. What I'm trying to say here is that Keiko's maiden name was Arai, but after she got married it changed to Takeda? Do Japanese women change their last names when they get married? Let me know if I messed this up. ^^;;

Okay, so that's another chapter out. It's a little shorter than the other two, but I just couldn't get myself to continue from the last line. ^^  As for the next chapter... oh... I don't know. Finals are coming up soon, so it'll probably take a tad longer than usual. ^_^

The relationship between Naraku, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and the profs probably isn't too clear right now. It'll get clarified, though... if anyone can figure it out, kudos to you! (What is the history between Naraku and Kikyou? What have the profs done regarding Naraku? And how does the Takeda family factor into this?) Dumdumdum... any guesses? ^_^

Anyway, as always reviews are always really helpful! (And it'll only take a moment!) Pretty please? 


End file.
